


Follow The Sun

by imyourplusone



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, One-Shot, Red and Lizzy also no relation in any way, alternative universe for real, based off s5 promo pics, no relation in any way to season 4 and beyond, poolside dancing and classic car driving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 03:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12050340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imyourplusone/pseuds/imyourplusone
Summary: She takes his hand and lets him pull her up and directly into his arms. Closer, much closer than that long ago night at the embassy when she was nervous and he was charming. A lifetime has passed and yet so much is the same.“Are you going to lead or am I?”





	Follow The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Borrowing the s5 promo pics and especially that wonderful image of Red and Lizzy sharing a poolside dance. Taking it back to Lizzington AU land where it belongs and where season 4 does not exist. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading!

* * *

"That's a fancy bathing suit, don't you think?"

Red wakes instantly, tipping his hat up with a hand and squints at the sun overhead. Lizzy is somewhere in the brightness and he finally focuses on her as she stands with hands on her hips, grinning down at him.

Dembe had texted the new safehouse address which she discovered to be a downtown hotel. She was curious when he ended the message with  _rooftop_ and arriving at the pool area she stopped short. There was Red snoozing on a lounge chair in his customary three-piece suit with fedora pulled low.

"It is, Lizzy. I'll have to do something about that, won't I?"

The image of Red in some sort of swimming attire crosses her mind and she's just a little flustered as he rises to link his arm through hers.

"You alright?" He asks with laughter in his eyes, missing nothing as usual.

"I am actually."

And as they take a turn around the terrace a few times while he tells her of a new case, she finds her mind wandering in a most pleasant way.

* * *

"You're getting warmer."

A day or so later, she again finds him poolside in what apparently has become his favorite corner. Dembe is a few rows away and seeing her, gives a little wave before closing his eyes once more. What on earth? Here they are, both napping, and it's not even noon.

"Warmer? I'm actually feeling quite cool," he murmurs.

She imagines so seeing his jacket, vest and tie discarded on the chair next to him. Shirt unbuttoned and sleeves rolled up and suddenly she's the one that feels too warm. Honestly, what is going on?

"I meant in terms of swimwear," she finally continues as he lies there completely relaxed with that smile of his as he gazes up at her.

Her more formal FBI garb seems uncomfortably tight today and she'd like nothing better than to remove her jacket and lie back, forgetting the world for awhile.

"Ah, I see."

He notices how she shifts her weight and can practically hear the wheels turning in her head. The uncertainty is evident as she glances around, unsure exactly what to do amidst all the relaxing going on.

Rising, he moves toward her and continues, "Small steps, Lizzy, sometimes lead to big happenings. Fancy a stroll again?"

Her hesitation is so brief he almost misses it, but she seems to quickly make up her mind and removing her jacket, throws it on his pile of discarded clothes.

"Let's go."

It's not until they've walked a few rounds and arrived at an area offering a view of the city that he remembers the purpose of her visit.

"Did you drop by to discuss the case?"

"Hmmm?"

"The case?"

He glances at her profile as she turns her face up to the sky, closing her eyes and his breath catches in his chest. She is lovely with not a single worry evident in her expression. He'd give anything to take back the words, to not break the spell that has descended. There is no need.

"Raymond, you're not honestly trying to talk to me about a blacklister right now, are you?" she mumbles.

"I have no idea what you mean, Lizzy. Isn't the breeze wonderful up here? I love the way it sounds whipping through the buildings."

"That's better." She smiles at the laugh that follows and they keep their faces turned toward the sun tracking across the sky.

* * *

"Is something the matter?"

"I was just looking.…"

She glances behind her then back again where he watches her. Reading her like a book. As much as he's been enjoying the rooftop visits he couldn't help envision something different for this late summer day and instead of meeting her on top of the building, he was waiting on the sidewalk out front.

"If you're looking for Dembe and the Mercedes you won't find either one. Here we go," he exclaims as the valet pulls up just then driving a….classic red corvette after she reads the insignia on the side of the car.

"What….whose...?"

"Borrowed from a car enthusiast I know. He lets me pick among his collection from time to time and I do the occasional transfer of a few rare acquisitions to overseas third parties."

"So your buddy runs a high end chop shop and you provide the shipping?"

"Well, when you put it like that—"

"Red, what's up? You said I should stop by. Do you have something new regarding the case?"

"Not a thing. I have the use of this classic for a day or three and thought you might like a drive."

He's grinning broadly, waiting for her to reply and does he really expect her to drop everything and hop in this fantastic convertible? Who is this and what has he done with Raymond Reddington? Gone are the fedora and suit, replaced by a ball cap and short sleeve button up. Casual has never been his thing but lately every time she sees him another layer has disappeared. And not only in terms of his attire but something inside as well. Some heaviness that lessens with each passing day. Surprisingly she is more than a little intrigued at this mystery playing out, but he can't be serious. It's Wednesday and she really should be at work.

"It's the middle of a workday. Plus, we're on a case if you haven't forgotten," she counters, her last attempt at behaving responsibly.

"Lizzy, haven't you ever played hooky from school? This makes me sad—"

"Oh stop," she interrupts with a laugh. "But I'll need this."

And before he knows what has happened, she snatches the cap off his head and puts it on her own. Takes it back off adjusting the snap at the back and mutters something about his  _big head_  before securing it so her hair is pulled away from her face.

Looking up to his surprised amusement, she gives him a rather dazzling smile. One that makes him swallow and take a second before asking, "Are you quite finished?"

"There's nothing romantic about a convertible if your hair is a tangled mess at the end."

Practical as always and he wonders when she'll realize she used the word  _romantic_. The answer comes almost immediately with the flush on her cheeks and she steps around him rather quickly, slides into the passenger seat and closes the door, staring determinedly ahead.

That was a surprise and a most pleasant one at that. With a smile he takes his seat behind the wheel and reaches in front of her legs to open the glove case. She can't disguise her intake of breath as he leans close to retrieve a spare cap stowed there. Once it's in place, he grins at her as he puts the car in gear.

"I believe in always being prepared, Lizzy."

With a roll of her eyes they're off. She appears intent on studying the buildings leading out of the city and he has a feeling she needs a few minutes to relax again. In truth, he is doing the same.

It's quieter after the bustle of the city fades and he finally asks, "How about some music?"

"Okay, I'll see what I can find." She turns on the radio and adjusts the old-fashioned dial before the thought comes to her mind. "What are the chances we'll hear  _Little Red Corvette_  today?"

He gives her a blank expression before turning his attention to the road again and she pats his leg before deciding on a station. "Nevermind, I'll explain later."

They settle back and enjoy the drive, so much so that they don't stop until they reach the bay. Some little town along the way and it doesn't matter as they park and set off on foot. Ready to stretch their legs and find a place for an early dinner.

Neither seem in a hurry to leave their comfortable table and return to the city so they order dessert and coffee, taking their time with both.

"I'm assuming by your earlier comment there is in fact a song called  _Little Red Corvette?"_

She nods, smiling at the memory of his earlier confusion.

"You may not believe this but I chose it for the year. The first time my friend has had a '55 and it was too good to pass up. That was a very good year, Lizzy."

"How so?" she asks as her interest is piqued. Hoping for a story that will keep them here awhile longer.

"It's the year my parents were married.  _Their_ parents immediately extolled the virtues of a family car and they promptly went out and bought a '55 Corvette two seater just like the one out there. Red, of course. Now, my mother swore it was my father's doing, he swore it was hers and the argument was never won. It stayed only a few years until the need for an actual backseat came along, but they drove it coast to coast and I grew up hearing stories about that first car."

_He chose it for us._

The thought arrives before there is anything she can do about it. The '55 brought back a memory and a cherished one at that and so this is the car he borrowed with the hope already playing in his mind of this day and this drive together. She knows it as certainly as she's ever known anything.

"They sound lovely."

"They were. Held hands every day…."

He trails off lost in the image of them in his mind. "I had forgotten that until just now," he says quietly, meeting her eyes.

She smiles back as his memories bring a wistful expression to his face. Good memories this time and how touched she is that they were shared.

When they step outside for their walk to the car parked a block or two away, she doesn't let herself think. Doesn't allow the doubt or uncertainty to come near. Simply takes his arm as if she would have hooked hers through but instead lets her hand travel down until it finds his waiting. Their fingers link together so naturally it's as if they had done this a million times before...or at least every day.

* * *

It all seems different, yet they find a new routine within the change. He appears content to remain at the hotel for now and views the rooftop as his new office. Frequently she arrives as some  _business_  deal is breaking up and she gives him  _that_  look. He counters it with  _that_  smile and they both soon forget about everything but their own company.

She does notice a familiarity among some of the characters that have taken up residence in the pool area. They are not always there when she is but more and more she recognizes the faces. Just a few scattered amongst the tourists and she can't imagine the schemes being planned, nor does she want to, she supposes.

"Hi Marie," she calls out to one of the regulars on her way to Red's corner and is greeted in turn. Somehow she has become part of the group.

There is no hesitation as she takes the chair adjacent to where he is stretched out and as if sensing her presence, he wakes immediately.

"What's with all the naps lately?"

"Making up for lost time," he answers with a stretch. "But as for today, it's Marie's birthday. Eighty-two and doesn't look a day over seventy-five, does she? Did I tell you there isn't a safe on earth she can't crack? Anyway, we had a party and it just broke up. You missed Glen by five minutes so be thankful for that."

"It's not even three yet."

"She rises and sets with the sun these days. Too bad you missed the fun, Lizzy. She's quite a dancer and—"

"Dancing?" she asks quietly with a trace of disappointment entering her voice.

"Indeed there was," he murmurs leaning back and closing his eyes.

"If I had known…"

"You told me you had a meeting with Ressler and Cooper. That sounded like too much hilarity to intrude upon."

"I know but still," she continues absentmindedly.

Her mind has just arrived at the memory of a particular dance they once shared. A tux and a red dress and it's as if he has read her thoughts. With a sudden burst of energy he springs up, holding a hand out for hers only this time waiting for her to decide. "Shall we?"

"I don't want a pity dance," but the amusement is evident in her eyes.

He grows more serious as his voice drops. Words only for her to hear. "Dance with me, Elizabeth."

She takes his hand and lets him pull her up and directly into his arms. Closer, much closer than that long ago night at the embassy when she was nervous and he was charming. A lifetime has passed and yet so much is the same.

"Are you going to lead or am I?" His sly smile indicating he is remembering every moment of that first dance just as she is.

"Oh hush," and his throaty chuckle causes her stomach to do a little flip.

It is then she realizes they aren't actually moving, only poised on the brink of a dance. His hand at the small of her back is pulling her in and she drapes an arm over his.

"There's no music, Raymond."

She whispers the words as it suddenly seems overly quiet to her.

"We don't need any. Listen."

There it is. The faint murmur of conversation and laughter. The traffic far below and the breeze overhead. Her heart beating louder with every second and she wonders if he hears it as well.

They move in a circle, their dance floor a small patch of concrete in his favorite corner. She can't imagine anywhere else she'd rather be and he feels exactly the same.

"You're leading again."

She pulls back laughing. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all, Lizzy, not at all."

* * *

"Well, as I live and breathe. Swimwear."

Not exactly but as close to it as she thought she'd ever see. Shorts and a button up and he's not poolside today but happily sitting on the steps half submerged, reading and apparently enjoying a beer.

He looks up grinning, obviously feeling no pain and she shakes her head at the image. Not for the first time she asks the question. What on earth?

"Those legs need some sun, Reddington."

"I imagine yours do too as much time as you spend underground."

Thinking of the Post Office, she'd have to agree, but what the hell. She can always start with her feet.

"No doubt," and reaching down she slips off her boots and walks to the edge. "Make room."

He's watching her in amazement but does as she asks and scoots over a bit leaving enough space for her feet to rest on the step where he was sitting. Pulling at the hem of her pants, she admits defeat rather quickly. "These weren't made for dangling one's legs in the water."

"Small steps, Lizzy. We'll make a lounger of you yet."

Wouldn't take too much effort, she thinks as she is only too happy to stay the rest of the afternoon. He tells her about the book he's reading. She tells him about a certain office romance. At five o'clock on the dot she reaches into the ice chest for a beer and hands him another and they clink cans toasting another end of the workweek. Not that he did much work and not that he cares. Not that she didn't find an excuse to get out of the Post Office a bit early and not that she cares.

_Making up for lost time._

Yes, it very much feels that way as they talk about everything and nothing at all. As he scoots back to reclaim some lost territory on the step and she props her feet on his thigh. It seems so natural they don't give it a thought as she leans down resting her arms on her knees and his hand closes around her ankle. It moves around to the sensitive area at the back of her foot and begins sliding ever so slowly up only to come to an abrupt halt at the unforgiving hem of her pants. She can't deny she isn't exactly dressed for the occasion.

"These really are impeding the progress."

She laughs at his frustrated expression and concedes the point. "I'll have to do something about that, won't I?'

"I can hardly wait."

And there goes her stomach again at the inflection in his voice. He contents himself with the small area of exposed skin at her ankle and she occasionally runs her hand down his arm or plays with the material of his sleeve with her fingers.

"Hey, I'm starving," she says abruptly. "How about I take you to dinner then walk you home after."

"Only if you promise to keep me out much too late, Lizzy."

"You got it."

She watches his departure with amusement as he leaves to change. Those pale legs a little less so after an hour or two in the sun and she thinks there is nothing she'd like better than to join him next time.

* * *

He didn't call. There wasn't a text from Dembe regarding a case to prompt the visit. No reason at all that she should arrive on the rooftop this late, after it has closed and she's technically not supposed to be here.

No reason for her to suddenly find her apartment too closed in this evening when she came home from work, stripping off the layers as soon as she walked through the door. She went directly to the shower wanting to wash away the day but found the restlessness still waiting when she stepped out again.

_This is ridiculous_ as she deposited the take out in the refrigerator without opening the bag. Couldn't seem to name the reason for her mood until she finally gave into the need to escape the confines of the place.

_God, I really need some color in my life_ when she surveys her closet and the sea of black looking back at her. Is this really what working for the task force has done to her? Everything the same, day in and day out, and she wonders how her life got so out of balance.

A flash of color toward the back catches her eye and without thinking she pulls out the dress. She had bought it in the spring, thinking she'd wear it during the summer and of course never did. Well there are two weeks left until fall and better late than never.

It's a shade of blue she likes, a little on the darker side but at least it's a start. Most importantly it's sleeveless and hits just at the knee and for the first time in longer than she remembers she doesn't feel like an agent.

And now here she is lying on her chair next to his empty one and wondering why she didn't call him. Or knock on his door.

_Now there's a thought._

But there is also Dembe and the awkwardness that would follow and so the rooftop seemed like the logical choice. Except now she feels more foolish than ever and…

The phone vibrates in her hand and she glances down to see  _Nick's Pizza_  on the display.

"Hi."

"Lizzy? You alright?"

For goodness sake can he read her so well just by a simple greeting?

"I'm good, really good," as she kicks off her shoes and relaxes back, looking at the lights of the surrounding buildings.

"Excellent," he replies with a lingering curiosity in his voice. "I wondered if you've eaten yet. How about a late dinner?"

She smiles in the darkness, not even surprised at his words. It found him tonight, too. This restlessness. The need that's been drawing them together, more and more everyday.

"Sounds wonderful."

"Splendid. Shall I pick you up?"

"Sure. Just hit  _Pool_  when you step into the elevator."

He doesn't answer as he connects the clues together in his mind and she laughs softly.

"Are you—"

"I'll see you in a few minutes. Our regular spot."

She didn't think elevators could move that fast or maybe she has lost all track of time but there he is walking through the shadows only seconds later coming to a stop at the foot of her chair. He falters there a moment as if he would have come closer but stands gazing down at her instead, slipping his hands inside his pockets to still his nervous movements. Is it the dimness of the lights or do his eyes darken as he takes in the dress and heels discarded nearby?

He is wondering the same as she appraises the three-piece suit that has made a return this evening and she realizes then how much she has missed it.

"How long have you been up here?"

"Not long."

"You should have called."

"I was working up to that," she murmurs after a pause.

He smiles, relaxing at her honesty and finally sits on the edge of her chair. Taking a steadying breath, she sits up to meet him.

"This is nice," he says as his hand travels up her calf, stopping at her knee. What he had attempted the other day only to be thwarted at every turn.

She reaches out to smooth the lapel of his jacket. "So is this."

"Yes, well I had a business meeting."

"You don't have to explain. I like it. I've missed this guy so tell him not to be a stranger."

A smile as he gives the hem of her dress a tug. "We should definitely mix things up more often, Lizzy. We've been missing the fun, I think."

Yes they have and now she understands this vacation at the top of the city. A little break from the chaos below and something she didn't realize she needs just as much as him. She has some catching up to do and the image of that is more than appealing.

"What are you thinking of?" he asks quietly, as he tucks a strand of hair behind her ear before moving his hand to her back.

"You."

More honesty and she can't believe it's taken them this long….but she doesn't care. They are here now and that is what matters.

"What are  _you_  thinking of?" she asks already knowing the answer.

"You."

"What are we going to do about that, Raymond?"

The slightest pressure as he brings them closer. "I'm going to kiss you and you're going to kiss me back. We'll figure the rest out later."

"Aren't you presumptuous," she whispers as his lips meet hers.

He chuckles at the old line and the feel of it against her lips sends a thrill throughout her body. Her last coherent thought is  _god, finally_  as she runs her hand up and around his back, afraid he will pull away too soon. He couldn't possibly, so long has he waited for this moment, never believing it would come. He is lost in the feel of her, as she deepens the kiss and deeper still until they are falling.

"Well that took us long enough, don't you think?" she gasps quite out of breath when they break apart.

"It certainly did, but I have a feeling we're fast learners."

He is as shaken as she and the thought of it is intoxicating. The unflappable Raymond Reddington is attempting to slow his breathing along with her and she smiles at the pair of them.

"You know what I think we should do this winter?" he asks suddenly, leaning back to take a look at the darkened sky overhead. "Follow the sun. Somewhere warm to break up these long winters. There is something about the monotony—"

"You don't need to explain," she says again and waits for his eyes to find her. "I couldn't agree more. But first things first, how about you take me to dinner and keep me out much too late and then—"

"I'll see you home, Elizabeth?" he interrupts quietly, searching for the answer that is right there in her eyes.

"Yes, you'll see me home."

He stands, pulling her to her feet and she uses his arm to balance as she slips on her shoes. Her hand slides down to find his that will always be waiting and they never let go.

**Author's Note:**

> _"I don't want a pity dance"_
> 
> A little different but definitely a shoutout to Alan and Denny's wedding night dance;)


End file.
